


Kurt's Vintage Flea Market Chair

by AndrewsWhore



Category: Glee
Genre: Fighting, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewsWhore/pseuds/AndrewsWhore
Summary: Kurt isn't too happy about Brody but at the same time he kind of is attracted to him... Maybe there is use for that chair after all...
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Brody Weston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Kurt's Vintage Flea Market Chair

Kurt Hummel wasn't sure when it happened. But there was something about Brody Weston. Something that he utterly hated. He was sure it was because of how smug the jerk was. He knew that couldn't be the actual reasons. He wanted to hate Brody out of commitment to Finn but he knew deep down that wasn't the case either.  
  
But he found Brody Weston to be annoying. Just earlier in the day Kurt couldn't stop glaring at Brody all through breakfast because surprise, surprise Brody was naked and sitting in one of Kurt's new chairs.  
  
"Your boyfriend's bare ass is on one of vintage flea market chairs!" Kurt tried to get Rachel to see his side of things as he tended to do when it came to Brody but he could tell that she thought it was cute. "For godssake say something, Rachel!"  
  
"It's just a chair, Kurt" Rachel had responded which only seemed to make Kurt glare daggers at her. "What? It is. Get over it, Kurt."  
  
When Kurt had looked over at him he could see the smug grin on Brody's face. Kurt wanted to throw his breakfast at him. "Kurt. I mean you can sit on me..." he winked. "If you want a ride that is. Because it seems like you need some kind of release."  
  
Even then Rachel didn't say anything. The whole thing just pissed Kurt off even more so he just left the apartment for a short walk. On his walk he came to the conclusion that he didn't actually hate Brody. Kurt knew there was some truth to what Brody had said because honestly Kurt was attracted to the jerk and he wouldn't mind if Brody actually wanted to screw around but he decided that it was just a joke so he didn't want to get his hopes up.  
  
When Kurt returned to the loft he could see that Rachel was nowhere to be seen and that Brody was still in his chair but was stroking his cock. When he could see that Kurt was standing there in shock he didn't freak. Instead he simply winked knowing that Kurt wasn't against what he was seeing.  
  
"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked nervously as he tried to look away. "Is she here?"  
  
"She had a thing with Cassidy" Brody replied still moving his hands along his shaft. "Do you want to try this out?" He could see the blush staining Kurt's face and he grinned. "Come on, Kurt. One ride can't hurt you unless it's tight."  
  
"I don't know" Kurt shook his head feeling shy with Brody all of a sudden. "I mean you're dating my best friend."  
  
"Rachel and I get to fuck whoever we want" Brody shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I don't ask her who she's fucked and she doesn't ask me."  
  
Kurt felt nervous as he walked closer to Brody. He unzipped his shorts and let them fall to the floor which caused Brody's face to break into the widest grin he was sure he had ever seen. Kurt slipped down to his knees and grabbed Brody's cock and spit on it. He licked it up and down starting from the balls and going to the tip of the penis. It was huge as Kurt tried putting his mouth on it. It caused Kurt to gag a little.  
  
"I don't know if I can take all of it" Kurt blushed. "It might break me, Brody."

"That's so fucking hot" Brody groaned. "God. Come up here so I can fuck your hole already."  
  
Kurt did as he was told. He climbed into Brody's lap and once he could feel it at his entrance he sunk down and he could feel Brody's cock filling him up. He closed his eyes barely able to handle all of it.  
  
"We can start out slow" Brody promised. "But baby boy once your use to this cock..." he slapped Kurt's ass cheeks. "...I'm going to fuck you so hard..."  
  
Kurt placed his hands on Brody's muscular chest admiring it. He had never been with somebody with so many muscles. He had loved Blaine but Blaine wasn't built the way that Brody was.  
  
Brody grabbed ahold of Kurt's hips after only a few seconds causing Kurt to jump as Brody tried speeding them up.  
  
"I thought---we--wwe--were goin--g slow!" Kurt whined out.  
  
"We were going to" Brody admitted. "But fuck it's too good I can't."  
  
Kurt yanked at Brody's hair as he felt Brody hitting his spot. Kurt pulled hard as Brody kept hitting it. It seemed that every time Kurt pulled Brody would find that spot just to torture him. Kurt grinned knowing that he didn't have much longer with Brody hitting that spot.  
  
"Brody---"

"I bet your boyfriend can't even do this to you" Brody said in a very cocky tone which only seemed to turn Kurt on because he was cumming on Brody's abs a second later. "Babe already?"

"Sorry" Kurt's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "I couldn't help it."

"I'll have to return the favor" Brody said hitting the spot faster and faster and faster. "You want my cum in you baby boy?" Brody asked with a devious smile on his face. "Is that what you want? My cum inside you?"  
  
"Yeah" Kurt nodded his head as he bounced. "I want it deep inside, Brody..."  
  
Brody pounded harder up into Kurt's hole knowing he wasn't much longer either. As he came he grabbed ahold of Kurt's neck tightly loving the gasps that was coming out of Kurt's perfect pink lips.  
  
"Oh my god" Kurt groaned as he got up and tried getting dressed. "I can't believe we did that."  
  
"I can" Brody smirked. "You were practically begging for this cock."  
  
"This can never happen again" Kurt snapped. "So don't think that it will."  
  
Brody only smiled because he knew that it would happen again. He was right because it seemed to Kurt that he just couldn't get enough of Brody. So even though Kurt hated himself for it he kept running back for more and more. He still wanted more even after Rachel broke up with Brody the last time.


End file.
